mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
City Sector Conflicts
Current POC Times: 2PM-3PM SLT 5PM-6PM SLT City Sector Conflicts activates twice a day. Times may vary. Overview: City Sector Conflicts is a game-mode where rival factions battle for control over the City. Faction members find critical locations in various areas of the city, capture them, and as a result gain more control and influence over the city for their faction. Once the conflict is over (time runs out for the event), resources are awarded inside chests which can only be opened by the faction that earned them. The more sectors you control, the more chests you will earn. How to Play: City Sector Conflicts is similar to a game of "Capture the Point" in other team based games. A player or players guard a control point until it is "captured." When the point is captured, the players then seek out another control point until all the control points in that sector are owned by a single faction. You can attempt to capture multiple points at once if you know their location with the help of team mates, but control points can only be captured by one person at a time. EG: If multiple people squeeze onto the control point button, it will only react as though one player is on it. POCs (Point of Contention): Each sector has 3 control points. If at the end of the conflict, your faction still controls the majority of control points in a sector (2/3 POCs), the sector becomes yours. If no faction has majority control over the points, the sector becomes "neutral" and belongs to no one. A Control Point is captured by a player standing on the POC button until it has changed fully to their factions color (see below for color key). If a Control Point is under another faction's control, you must stay on the button until the other faction's colors go completely away, and then wait for it to refill with your faction's color. The amount of time this takes may vary based on a number of factors (How many Sectors your faction owns, How many players are in your faction, and a number of other variables). In short: Stand on the Point until it becomes yours at all costs! Sectors: The City is split up into 9 sectors. When all the control points in a sector are under a single faction's control, the sector becomes theirs. In the Landing Point Hub, there is a room specifically for showing the status of the City and it's sectors. Each of the 9 sectors have a color assigned to them designating which faction currently controls it: Yellow: GAIN Blue: Maverick Hunters Purple: Mavericks HQ Sector: Certain Sectors are "special" in that they contain the HQ belonging to your faction. Beyond this however, they are treated like any other sector and can be controlled and taken over by a rival faction. Typically, your HQ sector is slightly harder to take over because the control points are placed in strategic locations that are not easy to attack. IE: They are inside buildings, especially well hidden, or otherwise easier to defend based on the layout of the sim. Sector Reset: This element of the game mode is still under construction! But in a nutshell, when all sectors are controlled by a single faction, they will eventually all be reset to their "default" settings, which may vary over time. The default sector control is determined by how many players are in a faction to allow certain "grace" to compensate for the over abundance or lack of players in a faction. IE: If your faction has a LOT of players, when the sectors are reset, your faction will recieve fewer sectors by default because you have the manpower to take over other sectors more easily. If your faction has only a FEW players, your faction will recieve more sectors by default because you will have a harder time keeping all your sectors safe with lesser people to guard them. When a section is reset, the sector with your faction's HQ will always be given to you. IE: The Maverick Hunter's HQ is in the center sector. When the sectors are reset, no matter how many they are alotted, the center sector will always be theirs. PVP and POC Tips!: -While trying to control a point, it's usually a good idea to bring a few friends. To control a point, you have to stand on the button, which is only big enough for one person. This means you cannot dance around the button dodging bullets and sword swings. You must typically rely on your friends to keep you protected! -Likewise, when trying to dethrone someone from a point, you should bring your team mates! Certain Control Points are located in such a way that enemies may mount a very indominable defense, and one player may have a very difficult time breaking through it. -To get players off of a point, try to bring weapons that force players to move away, or face certain destruction! Some weapons generate a small radius of damage that can sit still in a single location. Anyone who wants to stay alive will surely jump off the point to avoid getting blown up or desintegrated by one of these weapons! (Grenade Launcher, Dark Matter Launcher, etc) -As stated above, weapons that work that way can also be used defensively by covering an area in damage you know players will have to walk through in order to get to you. (Doorways, elevators, small walkways) -Try to attack from multiple angles! Attacking all in one direction is rarely a good idea. If a player is particularly strong, you'll be doing little more than lining up to be shot by them. Attack from multiple angles with multiple people so your target has little time or way to react or focus their attention! -Radar! Second Life comes with a built in mini-map. You can usse it to your advantage to know when players are approaching you. Stealth is not so simple when they can see your dot approaching theirs, so try to attack in ways they cannot see, such as shooting through walls (if your weapon is capable) or by attacking around corners, or launching surprise attacks. The target may know you are close by, but they cannot tell where you are exactly. -Dash! Dashing is super important to doging attacks. Dashing allows you a quick burst of speed in a direction of your choosing, which is almost always faster than the bullet or atttacker coming after you. Dashing often is also a good way of breaking a player's lock on you if they are a particularly good shot. Try not to run in a straight line, and instead move in unpredictable ways -Wall Kicking is another unorthodox method of movement, unique to a MegaMan style game. Wall kicking is a great way to gain vertical distance and launch an attack from above, but keep in mind you are mostly defenseless while you are doing so! Try to wall kick quickly and do so when you are not in your opponent's line of sight. Wall kicking moves you in an otherwise predictable path, so it is not a good method of dodging unless you are in a panic or know that your opponent's weapon cannot be fired again quickly, leaving you time to escape upwards after their first shot misses.